Pocket Guardians
by The-Unnamed-Artist
Summary: Funny alternate dimension story (guardians shrink). The guardians are hurled to what other world than...our world. Where they meet the strong believer Adria Nix and help her with her problems if only they knew it runs deeper than they could ever imagine. To top it off our guardians have a "little" problem while going between worlds ( wink wink the title).
1. A New Beginningyet again

**Hey reader so I guess I decided to make yet another story b/c it was stuck in my head...Ya old news right! Well i just love the guardians so much that i cant stop with the stories. Hopefully you love this as much as the others, and dont worry they wont be forgotten...i hope * bites nails nervously***

**Disclaimer: i do not own ROTG or any of its characters, that belongs to dream works. I do however have some small rights to this story, to the plot and to any and all OCs**

**so ya thats it...(nothing else to say)... ENJOY!**

* * *

Bunny tapped his foot impatiently, "when is that bloody snowflake going to get here?!"

As soon as his name was uttered (or at least his nickname), said winter spirit came bursting through the window closest to the pooka in a gust of cold wind.

"Jack your here!" Tooth squealed as she grabbed the boy in a tight hug before blushing and letting go just as quick.

The sprite rubbed the back of his neck, " ya sorry I'm late everyone. Decided to give Jamie and the others a huge snow day before I had to leave and I guess I just lost track of time."

" Ya should be sorry", Bunny mumbled under his breath. Jack however caught the words and smiled, " I didn't know you worried so much kangaroo."

The guardian of hope glared at the teasing guardian of fun, " how many times I gotta tell ya...I ain't a kangaroo!"

Jack simply rolled his eyes and looked toward a round yellow ball. He nodded his chin in his direction with a smile," hey Sandy." The sandman smiled back with a small wave.

'This is odd', Jack thought, ' usually by now I would be crushed by Norths huge embrace.'

"Uh guys...wheres North?" The other three guardians simultaneously pointed there finger to the middle of the room. It would have been a creepy gesture had Jack not been fully aware of the threes nature. Otherwise it would have looked much like something from one of those horror flicks Jamie had forced the winter spirit to watch.

Shaking himself away from his thoughts, Jack looked over to where the all too famous Santa Clause stood to see that he was paying Jacks entrance little attention. Instead he was staring at the moon, the reason they had all gathered today.

Noticing the big guy being completely oblivious, Bunny stepped in, " so now that we're all here, let's get this meeting started why don't we mate?" A furry arm was placed over a broad shoulder bringing the guardian of wonder into the real world. Snapping back to his senses the man looked around the room quickly and caught a blue blur. He focused his attention on it and placed his hands on his hips and a huge grin grew on his large face. " Ah Jack my boy, when did you get here?", he asked innocently. All the other guardians were ready to do a face palm right then and there. Instead Jack decided to spare the man an explanation and the humilation, "uhh just...right now,errr but never mind that. Why did MIM call us all here?"

A bright light shone on the floor of the globe room. " Ask and you shall be answered Jackson", a voice that sounded wiser and older than anyone you could imagine echoed in each guardians head.

"Funny I don't remember you being so generous with responding," Jack mumbled earning him a shove from Sandy.

An exhausted sigh escaped the wise mans lips, " we've been over this my dear guardian, and I do not wish to repeat myself. Besides theres more important matters to discuss." Jack sighed in defeat. MIM was right, he always was.

"Mannie why did you call us here," the winged tooth collector interupted, hoping to change the topic, " has Pitch become a threat yet again?!" The three mini fairies that accompanied her began to chirp rapidly in a panic.

"No no no my dear Toothiana, Pitch won't be returning for quite some time." At this news, the small fairies relaxed and went to rest on a certain winter spirits brilliant white hair.

" Actually I have called you here today for a far...stranger...task."

Sandy looked up at the moon with a questioning gaze. He added onto his curiosity by making a question mark of sand appear above his head.

"What is it you ask?" The Sandman nodded his head, grateful that Mannie never ignored him like his comrades so frequently did.

" Well you see there is a young girl, 15 years old to be exact, who is being bullied and therefore her belief is waning..."

"Oh my! The poor dear!", Tooth cried through her cupped hands.

"...poor girl indeed", MIM continued, " she lives with her older brother and sister, as her parents died not to long ago, putting her in the care of her siblings..."

Bunny decided to interrupt, " thats sad and all mate but why does it affect us, why this child specifically? There are probably thousands of children around the world that are bullied and come from a bad living situation. I ain't saying we don't help, but why the sudden interest?"

North spoke before the man in the moon had a chance to answer, " Mannie has reason, he always does. But what could it be?" North looked up at the moon with big eyes full of wonder, waiting for the elder guardian to put his curiosity to rest.

"Yes I just so happen to have a very good reason North, you see my guardians this young girl is not from around here, but here belief was so strong that it broke some kind of barrier allowing me too see into her world. And what I saw was a shock to even someone who has lived as long as me. And I think its best if you witness it for yourselves as well."

Jack casually pointed his staff up towards the moon, " okay so many...many questions arise from your little explanation there but I think the one that has me most confused is you saying 'shes not from around here', so where exactly is there?"

Mannie let out a small chuckle, "you caught on to that huh Jackson."

Jack smiled proudly towards the night sky, earning a humph from Bunny along with some mumblings about a show pony and such.

"Well you see guardians, this girl is from another dimension..."

"That can't be possible! You are joking, yes?"

"I am not Nicholas", MIM said in a very serious tone, " she lives in another world, separate from our own where we, guardians, do not technically exist. But this young girls belief in us gives us strength in this world so she deserves our protection just as much as any other child."

Sandy started to fiercely nod his head at the powerful words but then paused and suddenly two golden worlds appeared above his head along with sand guardians which were dragged from one globe to the next. The detailed image was quickly followed with a question mark. "Sandy's right", the guardian of memories began, " how are we supposed to get to another world anyway?"

"I shall provide transportation you need not worry, however I have tried to go to the world once on my own already and noticed I can not speak freely in that world but I can however observe, so basically upon arrival I cannot be of assistance except for a safe return home. This will be extremely dangerous as I do not know what will happen to all of you upon arrival...and there are not many things I do not know as you are all well aware."

All the guardians slowly bobbed their heads in deep though as they absorbed the information they were given so suddenly.

"So guardians, protectors of children, are you up for the challenge?"

The group slowly glanced at each other before all giving a small nod in Norths direction. The leader took a step toward the shining moon, " yes we will help little girl."

" I am glad to hear it, let us be off then." And with that the guardians were whisked away in a spiral of colours.

* * *

**So sorry for all the mistakes, I did this at 2 am on my phone give me a break guys, but I did review it and fixed it with some minor add ons. Ill review it again once I gain possession of my laptop. Sorry for all the misspells *hides under rock***

**Oh well thats all for now...even more excitement in next chapter... I just wanna see how well this story does so ya anyway you know what to do: press that little review button to your little hearts content!**

**The-Unnamed-Artist**


	2. Oh Mannie

**Here we go chapter 2, heres where things get interesting ;)**

**kunfupandalover**** - heres your next chapter hope it lives up to your expectations of cool as well**

**Skylar Lewis**** - its fine, I'm still in shock that you had a small fangirl episode over my story. Thanks means a lot XD **

**Enjoy**

* * *

****Guardians POV

**"**Ugh dear Mannie my head hurts", Jack groaned, "Bunny get your foot outta my face!"

" I will as soon as North gets offa me!"

" Do not be yelling at me!"

" Sandy your dream sand is all over my wings, I won't get that out for weeks!"

As the group continued to bicker they slowly untangled themselves from the very uncomfortable positions they were in. Though the bickering didn't end once they were free. Jack slowly turned around after Bunny gave him an earful. And for the first time upon their arrival one of the guardians fully took in their surroundings. Mind you it was dark but that didn't stop Jack from understanding their 'little' situation as his eyes went wide from shock.

The embodiment of winter swallowed hard. " uh guys...", he trailed on, only to be out spoken by the loud arguing.

"Guys...", he tried again, "...guys!"

Still being ignored, Jack turned his attention toward the elder guardians. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled as hard and high pitched as he could muster. This resulted in many upset moans and hands being flown towards ears.

Jack smiled, "glad I could get your attention."

"Guardian of fun? More like guardian of annoyance", the pooka grumbled.

"They are one and the same in Jacks mind", a rather angry North confessed.

" You can make jokes later, right now I think we have a much 'bigger'...", Jack pointed his staff behind him, " ...problem!"

All the guardians turned their attention in the direction of Jacks staff. Tooth gasped, Sandy fainted.

"Thats one big ankle bitter"

Jack nodded agreeing with Bunny - something he did not do often, "you can say that again."

* * *

Adria Nix POV

-dream-

" Oops I did it again...I played with your heart..." (Lyrics belong to Britney Spears)

"Ugh dad, you're so embarrassing", a young brunette interrupted the poor singing.

"I ain't that bad, now am I kiddo?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to Adria, I think you're singing is wonderful honey."

The loving wife leaned over her seatbelt to give her husband a peck on the cheek.

"Ewww! Get a room will you!" , Adria squealed.

Her father looked at her through his rearview mirror and smiled at her reaction.

"Look out!" Beeeeeeppppp

The next thing Adria saw was red and more red. She looked up toward the front seats. She was in shock from what she saw, her body then had a mind of its own as tears rolled from her blue eyes and and an ear piercing scream escaped her lips.

-dream- ( bet you think it was more of a nightmare now don't ya)

Adria woke up in a sweat as she jolted up with a scream.

Her breathing was deep and jagged. Too slow it down she pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them, rocking back and forth. "It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare, just another ni..."

"That ankle biters got some lungs on her", she heard a faint voice complain, " my ears are still ringing!"

Adria lifted her bloodshot eyes from her knees. She slowly looked around her room. No one. " But I swear I heard someone", she whispered to herself. Suddenly she saw something fly by her face and land on her nose. As quick as the 'fly' landed did the brunette snatch it over her nose. Adria cupped the winged creature in her hands ready to open her window and free it - she never did like killing a living creature.

As she walked toward her window she suddenly stopped when she heard the 'fly' yelling and its hands start pounding against Adria's hands.

Adria's face suddenly held a look of confusion, " wait hands, tiny...hands? Yelling? Flys can't yell?"

She opened her hands slowly and with caution to see a tiny hummingbird person thing. The being looked up at the young girl and smiled. "Hi there", she greeted as she gave a small wave.

Adria's eyes widen, " t-tiny person, y-you...are...t-talking f-fly..."

The half bird half human person glared at Adria, "I am not a fly! How dare you, what an insult!" She humphed and crossed her arms in protest.

Suddenly Adria's eyes rolled behind her head and she felt the ground get closer and closer. But the hard landing she expected never came, instead her half open eyes saw gold flash before them before she drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Sorry for leaving a cliffhanger but hey at least some really interesting conversations and explanations are to come right XD well u know what to do next, tell me what u think and hit review ;)**

**Oh and thanks again for all who reviewed, followed and favourited! **

**The-Unnamed-Artist**


	3. Have A Pocket Guardian!

**I am so happy to be getting reviews, favs and follows for this. Thanks to all who did. So this chapter is basically me i answering a whole lot of questions. The fun chapters come after. Put in your review what funny misfortune you would like our guardians to go through in this state. It will give me ideas for future chapters.**

**Taranodengirl1 - I actually wasn't thinking of that when I wrote this but I guess so haha ^_^**

**Kunfupandalover - here your update man XD**

**Savarra - oh yes he will! ( when I read your comment I laughed because I kept on picturing Ricky from I Love Lucy saying that to Mannie)**

**Guest - glad you like it and yay someone got the name THANKYOU! Well next after this chap will be some very hilarious adventures for our puny guardians. muhahaha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or its characters. I only own nut OC her family and story. I also own this story plot. **

**I apologize in advance for spelling errors, my phone dosent ever agree with me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Adria's POV

Adria woke up but didnt open her eyes. With her still numb from sleep hands she reached beneath her and felt her familiar comfy bed. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling, "what a weird dream?"

"Was not dream lil'girl", a thick Russian accent was heard to her right. She slowly turned her head to see tiny people. Her eyes went wide. A big bunny pointed a finger at her accusingly, "oi mate, you should be thanking sandy over here!" He pointed Tia round yellow man who have her a small wave. " He saved you from breaking your head open when you fainted."

Adria thought his words over carefully and the name caught her attention. She looked at the group carefully and if it was possible her eyes became wider.

"The guardians", she whispered. And with that her world slowly went black again as her head fell to the side.

* * *

Adria woke up feeling dazed and with a massive headache. Letting out a deep sigh she lifted herself from her bed and held her head. " Man that was that a weird dream. I have got to stop watching so much rise of the guardians", she laughed, " I can't believe I dreamed of the Jack Frost in my bedroom. To be fair he was miniature...but still a fan girls dream nonetheless."

"Wait a fan girl? The bloody show pony? Since when?"

Adria closed her eyes tight and shook her head hard in her hands.

"Oh no. No no no no no no! This can't be real. I must still be dreaming."

She heard the flapping of wings and looked up to see Dreamworks version of the tooth fairy flying above her kneecaps.

"Sweetie were here too help", she said calmly.

Adria groaned, " I have officially gone insane!"

"Why are you complaining? We're the ones shrunk!"

Adria turned to the Australian accent. The four remaining guardians stood, in all their glory, on her night stand. The girl was in shock and awe.

"Lil girl, Mannie told us problem and we are here to solve." He smiled proudly and put his hands on his hips.

Seeing the brunette being unresponsive Jack spoke up, "please don't faint on us again."

She blinked. " I...uh...I...you're...Jack Frost the guardian of fun."

Jack raised an eyebrow, " ya I am Jack Frost but how do you know about me being the guardian of fun?"

Adria ignored him and pointed at the other guardians, "a-and your North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth!"

Sandy made a question mark appear over his head along with other pictures created with his beautiful golden sand.

Tooth decided to be his interpreter, " Sandys right, even if you are a believer there should be no way you could guess all our nicknames for each other. Especially not North or otherwise known as Santa Clause."

"We'll of course I know who you guys are. You're figments of my imagination."

"No we're not", they all said at once.

"Yes you are!", she retorted.

"No we..."

"I can't believe I'm having an argument with my overactive imagination, am I seriously that desperate to have friends", she interrupted.

"We're not your imagination. And we can prove it! Tooth!"

Tooth nodded down at Jack, "right."

She looke toward the girl towering over her, "sorry about this."

Toothiana flew up to the girls nose and poked it hard with one of her sharper feathers.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?"

"I see where Jack was going with this", North explained, " while I don't condone hurting child, this was necessary. Imagination can't cause pain, yes?"

Adria let that sunk in, " but it can't be possible, your movie characters."

"Movie...what movie? What are you..."

"Adria who are you talking too," the familiar voice of her sister asked as she slowly opened the door to Adria's room.

Without time to think Adria grabbed the guardians and cupped them in her hands, earning her some rather unpleasant words from two of them.

(Ya it was North and Bunny)

The door fully now fully opens revealed a beautiful 20 year old tall brunette. Her eyes narrowed in on her younger sister." Adria what are you hiding behind your back."

"N-nothing Nina."

"I may not be mom but young lady show me this instant."

Adria sighed in defeat and opened her hands. Why was she hiding them anyway, its not like her sister would be able to see the guardians."

"What are those? Action figures? Seriously Dri (her sisters nickname for her) your obsession for this guardian rise..."

"Uh rise of the guardians", Adria quietly interrupted.

"...whatever. It is getting a little out of hand", she walked back out the door, " dinner will be ready in one hour. So in the meantime put those toys away." And with that the door closed shut.

* * *

Jack's POV

"Big girl sees us. Is not possible. Adults don't have belief," North spoke everyone's thoughts aloud.

"Nina saw you. That means your real, like really real!"

"Now she figures it out", Jack said sarcastically.

"North maybe everyone can see us here, we are from a different dimension. Maybe rules are different here and people don't need to believe in us to see us", the Tooth Fairy suggested.

"Tooth's right, my sister doesn't believe in anything. She actually thinks its silly I still believe at my age, she's told me on multiple occasions that you didn't exist."

All the guardians looked down in sadness. They hated how adults told their children that the guardians didn't exist. She smiled, " ...but clearly you are. Though I expected you to be taller." She laughed. Jack smiled. This girl knew how to lighten a mood.

Sandy made an arrow pointing up and a moon above his head.

"Ya I think we need to have a little chat with Mannie about this bloody size situation. How can we help the ankle biter if we're more like ankle biters."

North nodded, " maybe is best we go home, figure out problem and return in normal sizes."

Adria started shaking her head and pulled the guardians up to eye level. "No you just got here you can't leave!"

"Don't worry sweet tooth we will be back before you know it!" Tooth said optimistically.

Adria nodded, " ok but be quick."

"You heard lil'girl old friend, being us back."

Nothing happened.

Jack raised an eyebrow, " uh North?"

"What is happening? MIM does not hear? We need to go back."

" Well didn't MIM say he couldn't talk in this world, maybe his powers are dampened too."Jack leaned on his staff pushing the end into Adria's palm causing her to wince. He quickly removed it and lipped sorry.

"Does that bloody mean were stuck like this?!"

Sandy shrugged but said nothing as usual.

"We're just as upset as you are Bunny but don't make a scene," Tooth scolded the guardian of hope, " we're just going to have to deal with it. I'm sure Mannie is trying to find a way to bring us back right this minute."

"We'll if your going to stay, Ill find you some things for you too sleep in and such."

"Guardians don't sleep. Or eat for eat matter."

Tooth turned to the winter spirit, " Jack honey, people who don't believe in us see us, maybe some other things have changed as well."

Before Jack could respond Adria spoke up, "we'll we can talk when I get back from school."

"Right right. We must not distracted lil'girl from education."

Adria smiled and carefully placed the male guardians in the drawer on her nightstand as Tooth flew onto her shoulder. "Glad you agree!" Adria shut the drawer before they knew what was happening.

"What is meaning of this", North shouted from inside as the other males hardly knocked at the interior of there confinement.

Tooth flew up to the drawer and yelled back, " she's a girl and she needs to change for school. " With that the knocking and yelling ceased. Adria laughed.

"Alright Tooth want to help me pick out an outfit."

Tooth smiled brightly, " do you have anything colourful or with feathers?"

* * *

**Tooth your such a Girly badass! Well I hope you understand where were coming from for future chapters.**

**i know some ppl skip the intro so ill repeat what I said...**

**if anyone has any funny misfortunes they want to see our tiny guardians go through tell me and It will give me some ideas for future chapters. **

**So let me know, and thanks to all who read this chapter! XD **


	4. Trouble Maker

**Hey so thanks for all the amazing ideas, I'm excited to get to them all! this won't be another long A/N, no worries!**

**Disclaimer: lets just say I only own ROTG in my dreams but not reality.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Adrias POV

"Ugh what a day", Adria groaned as she looked for her house key in in her very messy backpack. Finally feeling its familiar ridge in her hands she pulled the yellow key out and placed it in the lock.

"Hello?", She screamed after walking in. ...No answer. "They must still be at work."

The brunette walked upstairs and dumped her bag on her bed.

"Hey watch where your throwin things!", a muffled Australian accent yelled angrily.

Adria pulled up her backpack to see a mini bunny sprawled out on her bed. She gasped, " oh bunny I'm so sorry I forgot you were all in here."

Bunny stood up."How can you forget?! Do miniature guardians appear in your room every morn...?!"

Tooth interrupted the male guardian by hitting him behind the head. "Quiet Bunny!"

Thankful for the lecture being over Adria looked at the guardians, " did anyone come in here and see you guys."

Sandy shook his head.

"Ok good. It probably wouldn't be a good idea if people found out about you guys."

"Why not?", Jack asked, "people can see us, isn't that good."

Adria looked at him and raised an eyebrow and thought, ' do they not realize they are cartoon characters? Maybe I shouldn't tell them if they don't know.'

"Jack, lil'girl is right. There is reason Mannie only lets those who believe see us. It is because if the non-believers see us it is not innocent faith but greed for our magic that will fill their hearts." North shook his head. "No we don't want that, we must stay secret."

Adria thought about this, ' well there's that and the fact that if its discovered that they are movie characters that came too life, they'd be dissected in 5 minutes flat by overly curious scientists in this world.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door slamming shut. "Adria, you home?!" Nina loud voice was heard from downstairs.

"Dede?!" A shrill little voice screamed after her.

"Who's that?" Jack asked leaning back into his staff.

"My little cousin Marie." She said in a rush then turned toward her door and yelled back, "up here!"

She turned back to the guardians, " ok so if your serious about staying hidden, which I think is what you should do by the way..."

'Since its for your own safety', she thought but decided not to add in.

"...I don't think you should let kids know either though. They tend to be blabber mouths and in this state...", she picked up Jack by the hood of his hoodie, " ...you can't exactly defend yourselves."

Jack started kicking his legs and Adria couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing ever, it reminded her of Bunnys eggs in the movie. Well it was cute until he touched his staff on her finger and she dropped him from the sudden chill.

"Wind carry me", Jack yelled. But nothing happened. "Argggghh", the spirit yelled after realizing his long time friend would not save him and wasn't just toying with him this time.

Noticing the youngest of the guardians screaming, Adria's quick reflexes grabbed him from the air. She opened up her fingers to reveal a traumatized winter spirit.

Jack looked stunned, "Wha...why didn't the wind help me? It was gonna let me die."

"Mate, Mannie isn't the same here; so maybe the wind isn't either."

"Bunnys right Jack, don't worry to much about it. Besides Adria caught you just in time."

The brunette put Jack back on her bed and turned away crossing her arms. "Shouldn't of too, seeing as you tried to give me frostbite."

Jack pointed her staff at her. "Hey you manhandled me! I had no choice."

Adria turned around an evil glint in her eye. "I was just proving a point. But trust me ill get my revenge." Jack took a timid step back.

Bunny started laughing, "Bought time someone put frostbite in his place."

Suddenly everyone heard clapping and looked over to where it was coming from. Apparently Sandy was trying to get everyone's attention for a while and was getting rather annoyed. He made a bunch of symbols form above his head. The other guardians nodded along, apparently they've come to understand the sandmans way of communicating. Adria however was not so lucky. Noticing the girls distress Tooth translated, "Sandy was just saying that he agrees with what you said before. Children should not see us. We would rather they believe in faith than by seeing. Because as we all no seeing isn't believing. Believing should be seeing."

"Ok great", Adria said a little too enthusiastically.

Suddenly the door swung open. "Dede! Dede!"

Nina sighed. "Sorry Dri she just ran in. She's been wanting too see her favourite older cousin all day." She rolled her eyes.

Adria smiled, "no it's okay."

The three year old ran and bumped into Adria's legs and then wrapped her small arms around them.

The brunette laughed, "how ya been Marie?"

The little girl let go and held two thumbs up. Then she looked behind Adria and pointed on her bed

" Dollies!", she squealed and grabbed Jack in a death grip.

Adria's eyes went wide.

"Dri I thought I told you too put those action figures away." Nina walked in between her sister and cousin and knelt down to the little girls eye level. While her sister talked too her cousin, Adria looked at the guardians with worry. She lipped 'just go with it'. They seemed to understand as they stood completely still. If she didn't know otherwise she would even think they were inanimate objects.

Nina got up and handed Jack over to Adria. " Now put them away." Adria gently placed Jack back on her bed.

"But Nia I wanna play with em", Marie complained, her hands in fists by her sides.

"Maybe another time sweetie. Lets go make cookies now. Sound like fun?" Forgetting her pout, Marie nodded excitedly, her pigtails bouncing up and down.

Nina laughed and took her hand heading out the door, " Adria can you walk to the store and pick up some flour?"

"Ya-ya sure."

"Ok ill get everything prepared, Marie why don't you watch t.v while we wait for Dri to come back."

Marie smiled innocently, " ok."

Once they both left the room, Adria looked at the guardians who now began to move again.

Jack was gasping for air, "Man that girl has some grip!"

Tooth was patting his back; as Bunny laughed at his expense.

"Action doll is good cover no?"

Adria gave a small laugh, " uh it's action figure North. But ya I do think its a great way to hide who you really are. Well anyway I should run to the store. Ill be back in about forty minutes, don't do anything reckless."

* * *

Jacks POV

About five minutes had passed since Adria had left, the guardians decided to listen to her warning and simply stayed on top of the bed, out of trouble. Well that was until the door opened once again and they all fell on the bed and became as still as possible.

Little hands grabbed the top of the bed and struggled to pull up. Eventually Marie made her way atop though and spotted the guardians. She smiled happily. And picked up Jack.

'Why me again?', he thought.

"If Dede plays with these they must be fun", the girl said to no one in particular.

She spotted Tooth and Bunny and squealed, "pretty fairy! And a bunny wabbit!"She placed Jack in the pocket on her pink striped dress and picked up the other two guardians.

She considered something then nodded to herself, "Dede always said what's hers is mine, so ill just borrow these for a few days", she held bunny up to eye level and smiled, " I promise to bring you wite back mr wabbit."

She looked down at Sandy and North. She shook her head, " those don't look like any fun."

Ding Dong Ding

"Marie, time to go, you're parents came early. Well make cookies some other time", Nina yelled after opening the door.

"Okay!" Marie yelled back and ran down the stairs.

Jack kept bouncing around in her pocket as she ran. 'This isn't good', he thought. Realizing he wouldn't be seen anyway Jack took a peak out of the pocket and looked down. He gulped, it would be a long and hard fall without the wind to cushion the landing.

"Here mister bunny. You and the fairy can stay in here."

Jack watched as the three year old placed Tooth and Bunny into the smallest pocket in her purple flower print backpack and then zipped it close. Jack both laughed at and felt sorry for the two. That was one tight fit.

"Marie hurry up, mommy needs to make a hair appointment!"

"Coming mommy", Marie yelled back as she pulled her backpack on and ran once again to the front of the house causing Jack to lose his balance and fall back into the pocket.

"Please MIM let Adria find us soon", Jack begged quietly, as what he assumed was going to be some rather unpleasant experiences awaiting him.

* * *

**oh and the fun begins! Thanks to chichi123 for this idea! I changed it a bit since I never mentioned Adria having a younger sibling before so I have her a cousin instead XD but trust me when I say what's to come will be hilarious! Thanks for all the ideas keep em coming, I want to try and work all of these in somehow! **

**The-Unnamed-Artist**


	5. Play Time

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait... I really really am so I made this extra funny just for you guys. Warning I'm was in a weird mood so because I am paranoid I am going to say theres smut in this chapter but I promise its not bad, ya stop thinking bad stuff like that! Its not like that! Okay well anyway~ **

**Taranodongirl1 = yep thats right!**

**bluealonealexarose = I love you man you follow I think all my stories or at least 2/3 and always review! Thanks!**

**Enjoy guys! And have a good laugh!**

* * *

Adria's POV

Adria fumbled with her keys as she tried to balance the bag of flour over her knee. As soon as it was in she turned it and walked through the door.

"Nina?! I got the flour!"

Her older sister came into her view and responded, "thanks De, but Marie left. Her parents decided to come much earlier than planned."

"Oh alright then", Adria said as Nina removed the heavy load from her arms and then walked towards the kitchen. As soon as her shoes were off, Adria ran upstairs. 'Better go apologise to Jack, Marie probably knocked the wind out of him with that grip of hers', Adria thought.

The brunette opened the door to her room to see North and Sandy talking frantically about something. Well North was talking...and then interpreting Sandy's pictures. Adria looked around the rest of the room, "Guys?" They turned towards her, "where are the others."

* * *

**One explanation later**

Adria pounded her fist on her opposite hand, "ugh I can't believe Marie! She's always taking my stuff."

Gold Sand escaped from Sandy's ears. "Lil'girl, we are not property!", Norths said in a booming voice.

Adria rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously, "ya sorry, poor choice of words. It's just this isn't her first taking spree."

"Lil,lil girl just looks up to lil girl is all." Adria scrunched her eyebrows together confused. 'Just nod and smile', she said to herself and did so.

"So what now?" North asked. Sandy placed a question mark over his head and shrugged.

"Now..." Adria picked up the two guardians and put them in her sweater pocket, "...we go to Marie's house."

* * *

Adria knocked on the door to her cousin's home. Her aunt answered talking on the phone.

"Adria darling," she kissed her on each cheek, "Marie's upstairs." With that she walked off continuing to talk to the other person on the line.

"She seems like someone I would have had on naughty list."

Adria rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it", she said toward her pocket.

She walked through the house and up the spiraling stairs. She looked for the familiar pink door that marked Marie's room.

"Guys stay quiet and hidden okay?" She didn't bother waiting for a response as she opened the door. When she got inside she wasn't sure if she should laugh or feel sympathy for the three guardians.

Marie was sitting on the floor next to a small table which had 4 porcelain cups and a teapot on it. To her right was a teddy bear and on his lap was Jack lying on his stomach...in a baby pink dress! Holding back giggles Adria looked over at her younger cousin who was holding Bunny and Tooth in her hands. Bunny was wearing a yellow poofy tutu and his ears were tied together with a green bow. Tooth had a stripe of red lipstick across her face and blue eye shadow that reached her forehead and her wings had sequins poorly tapped to them. Marie held them together, faces touching and was making kissing noises.

'If only the Sweet Tooth shippers could see this', Adria thought. "Umm Marie..."

Marie looked up from her toys and smiled innocently at her cousin. "Hi DeDe, wanna play with me."

"Marie I thought I told you to not take things that don't belong to you", Adria scolded. The little girl frowned and looked at the floor lowering the 'dolls' on top of her lap.

Adria smiled and sat down crossed legged across from the tiny brunette making sure not to sit on her sweater pocket. She couldn't stay mad at her.

"Just don't do it again okay?" Marie looked up and smiled.

Adria looked back toward Jack. He stayed completely still but mouthed, 'help me' since Marie wouldn't see it. "Marie can I ask you a question?" The girl nodded.

"Why is the blue boy..." she pointed at Jack knowing that her cousin never saw the movie yet, "...in a dress and leaning over a teddy bear."

Adria let go of Bunny and Tooth, letting them lie in her lap. "Because he is the baby...and baby's are supposed to wear dresses." In a stern voice she added, "and he was being a bad baby so Mr. Brown is giving him a spanking." Adria looked back at Jacks predicament to see the bears round furry hand lying on top of Jacks behind. Adria was about to roll over laughing but somewhat held herself back.

"Then who are they?", Adria pointed towards Bunny and Tooth.

"The mommy and daddy, duh!", she raised her hands over her head in emphasis to how obvious it was. Adria was about to ask another question but Marie interrupted her, "and Mr. Bunny and Ms. Fairy are on their honeymoon so they need to look pretty today."

Marie picked up Bunny by the waist and held him up to Adrias face. "Doesn't Mr. Bunny look cute!", Marie said proudly.

Adria started to giggle and flicked the green bow on the Easter Bunny's head, "ya very cute." Bunny glared at her as Marie pulled him back onto her lap.

"That's great Marie but I'm going to have to take back..."

Marie held her finger to her lips and shushed her older cousin, "its nap time Adria. You're the nanny while Mr and Mrs Bunny are on their honeymoon."

"Marie I really need to..."

Marie began to pout and her eyes began to water. When she did that Adria could never say no to her, "okay I'll play, what do you want me to do."

Marie smiled in triumph, "pick up the baby, but be careful of his head, he's just a baby." Adria did as she was told as Jack gave her a death glare."

Marie nodded please, "now rock him back and forth so he'll fall asleep."

"Um okay?" After a few moments Marie spoke up again, "okay he's asleep. Now you need to put his PJ's on. Adria noticed Jacks eyes widen. Marie handed Adria a blue onsie from one of her Barbie dolls. Adria's face became hot.

"Marie I don't think I can..."

"Adria you said you'd play."

"Ya but..."

Marie let out an irritated humph and pulled Jack from her cousin's arms. "Here I'll get you started", she said as she pulled the dress over Jacks head. Adria looked away, "no Marie!"

Adria peeked between her fingers and blushed a bright red. Jack was lying half naked in one of the teacups. 'At least she left on his briefs and undershirt', she thought optimistically.

"Now you do the rest, you are the nanny." Marie grabbed the end of the teacup and put it in the older girls hand. By now Adria's face was entirely red. She looked at the onsie and back at Jack. She could read his face clearly although it was also red, it said, 'don't you dare'. Adria wished she didn't have to but she felt it would be even more awkward to see Jack like this. So she decided to do the second best option...she asked her cousin.

"Marie would you do it...you would do it so much better."

Marie looked at her in shock, "w-well I guess that's true." She picked Jack up by pinching the back of his undershirt and dropped him into the onsie. Once his feet hit the bottom she set him in between her feet to hold him steady and then pulled his arms through the sleeves. Then she lifted him back up and placed him on his stomach on the table and zipped the onsie close. She then held him up to her face to admire her work, holding him under the arms with her fingers. She smiled brightly, "awww he's so cute!" Adria had to admit he was. She was fangirling inside on having Jack in that baby blue onsie. Marie pulled Jack to her chest and hugged him as she twisted herself from side to side. After a few more twists she stood up letting Tooth and Bunny drop from her lap to the floor. She then went over to her play dollhouse, which looked more like a doll mansion to Adria, and was about to place Jack in the toy crib. Before she did though she quickly turned and ran toward her cousin and pushed Jacks head into Adria's lips. Adria was stunned and quickly pulled back from the head that was probably the size of her thumb.

"A good nanny always kisses the baby on the head before bed for good dreams", Marie stated matter of factly. She then put Jack in the crib which he was a tiny bit too big for and turned back to her cousin. She picked up Tooth and Bunny and held Tooth out to Adria. Adria held out her hands and Marie dropped the fairy into them. "You tuck in Ms. Fairy while me and Mr. Bunny go find a comb for his fur."

Before Adria could argue for Bunny's sake Marie was out the door. As soon as she left Jack and Tooth shot up from where they lied down limply.

Tooth turned around in circles trying to get a glimpse of her wings, "my wings! My beautiful wings! Does she know how long it's going to take to get tape residue out! I don't even know if it can come out!"

"At least she didn't use glue", Adria tried. Tooth shot her an annoyed look, "not helping."

"Argh!" Adria looked toward the doll house to see that Jack had already climbed out of the crib but was now struggling to unzip himself from the onsie. "This is like a tiny jail cell in the form of clothing. Ugh why does the zipper have to be in the back my hoodie can come on and off without all this hassle."

Adria walked up to Jack and picked him up by the hood of the onsie. He started kicking his legs and arms and began to pout, "stop picking me up by the hood."

"Well then stop wearing things with hoods on them."

"If I remember correctly I didn't chose to put this on", he said and then blushed along with Adria and Tooth. He looked down at the floor and mumbled, "just unzip me please."

Adria thought about it, "um maybe not." Jacks head shot up and his arms and legs straightened, "Why not?!"

"Remember that revenge I spoke of earlier", she said. Also she wasn't too keen on undressing him again but she didn't mention that thought out loud.

Jack gave her a hurt puppy dog face. Adria just couldn't stop fangirling, he was so adorable. He looked down at Adrias other hand, "Tooth?"

"Sorry sweetie, but you did have it coming. Besides you look so incredibly cute in that onsie." Jack blushed and Adria smiled, 'Tooth was such a fangirl as well'.

"Is lil' girl gone?", North's booming voice yelled from her pocket as he pocked his head out. Adria was surprised. Honestly they had been so quiet, she forgot the two guardians were there. Sandy she understood but North? She didn't think he could be so silent for so long.

"Ya North she's gone."

"Good good."

"Sandy peaked his head under North's large arm he formed a snowflake and a question mark.

North looked where the small man pointed to and laughed, "Jack what are you wearing my boy?"

Before the winter spirit could reply Marie yelled from down the hall, "Adria!" Small footsteps approached the door.

Jack and Tooths faces filled with fear. "She's back", they said in slow unison. Adria let out a small laugh how the guardians of children could fear such a small child was hilarious. She pushed the two guardians in her hands into the pocket the opposite side of North and Sandy. "Stay quiet you guys", she whispered.

Marie walked in with a plate of cookies, "mommy told the nanny to make us food because she thought you might be hungry.

"Oh awesome", Adria grabbed a cookie and then noticed something. "Um where's Bu...Mr. Bunny?"

"Oh, he's playing with Muffins."

Adria's eyes widened. 'Oh no', she thought.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and had a good laugh! Review and tell me what you think XD poor guardians I hope there not hating me to much right now... :/**

**The Unnamed Artist **


End file.
